Marauder Christmas Songs
by AmityLee-YoMomma
Summary: A Collection of Christmas Songs hijacked by the Marauders! Rated T to be safe. Contains 12 Days of Christmas, Silent Night and more!
1. 12 Days of Christmas (carol)

12 days of Christmas

On the first day of Christmas I gave to Lily:

A beautiful Lily.

On the second day of Christmas I gave to Lily:

Two library books,

And a beautiful Lily.

On the third day of Christmas I gave to Lily:

Three hot pies,

Two library books,

And a beautiful Lily.

On the fourth day of Christmas I gave to Lily:

Four prankers pranking

Three hot pies,

Two library books,

And a beautiful Lily.

On the fifth day of Christmas I gave to Lily:

PAAAAAAADFOOOOT!

Four prankers pranking

Three hot pies,

Two library books,

And a beautiful Lily.

On the sixth day of Christmas I gave to Lily:

Six fatties falling

PAAAAAAADFOOOOT!

Four prankers pranking

Three hot pies,

Two library books,

And a beautiful Lily.

On the seventh day of Christmas I gave to Lily:

Seven Snapes a' hangin'

Six fatties falling

PAAAAAAADFOOOOT!

Four prankers pranking

Three hot pies,

Two library books,

And a beautiful Lily.

On the eighth day of Christmas I gave to Lily:

Eight Quidditch Players

Seven Snapes a' hangin'

Six fatties falling

PAAAAAAADFOOOOT!

Four prankers pranking

Three hot pies,

Two library books,

And a beautiful Lily.

On the ninth day of Christmas I gave to Lily:

Nine Werewolves Howling

Eight Quidditch Players

Seven Snapes a' hangin'

Six fatties falling

PAAAAAAADFOOOOT!

Four prankers pranking

Three hot pies,

Two library books,

And a beautiful Lily.

On the tenth day of Christmas I gave to Lily:

Ten Magic Spells

Nine Werewolves Howling

Eight Quidditch Players

Seven Snapes a' hangin'

Six fatties falling

PAAAAAAADFOOOOT!

Four prankers pranking

Three hot pies,

Two library books,

And a beautiful Lily.

On the eleventh day of Christmas I gave to Lily:

Eleven House Elves Cleaning

Ten Magic Spells

Nine Werewolves Howling

Eight Quidditch Players

Seven Snapes a' hangin'

Six fatties falling

PAAAAAAADFOOOOT!

Four prankers pranking

Three hot pies,

Two library books,

And a beautiful Lily.

On the twelfth day of Christmas I gave to Lily:

Twelve Golden Snitches

Eleven House Elves Cleaning

Ten Magic Spells

Nine Werewolves Howling

Eight Quidditch Players

Seven Snapes a' hangin'

Six fatties falling

PAAAAAAADFOOOOT!

Four prankers pranking

Three hot pies,

Two library books,

And a beautiful Lily.


	2. Jingle Bells (carol)

Marauder Bells

(Sung to Jingle Bells)

Marauder bells, Wormtail smells, Padfoot laid a girl,

Prongsie is a Quidditch star, and Moony is a nerd.

Hey!

Marauder bells, Wormtail smells, Padfoot laid a girl,

Prongsie is a Quidditch star, and Moony is a nerd.

Harry's in the snow, playing with me and James,

Moony's with a book, Wormtail is asleep,

Padfoot's in the kitchen, as he always is,

Drinking some hot chocolate with marshmallows and sprinkles.

Oh!

Marauder bells, Wormtail smells, Padfoot laid a girl,

Prongsie is a Quidditch star, and Moony is a nerd.

Hey!

Marauder bells, Wormtail smells, Padfoot laid a girl,

Prongsie is a Quidditch star, and Moony is a nerd.


	3. Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer (carol)

Christmas is Potter Manor

(Sung to Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer)

Christmas at the Potter Manor, is a very happy time,

Prongs, Lily and the Marauders... I need another word to rhyme.

Harry's tucked up in bed, dreaming all about Santa,

And all of his new presents, la la la la la la la!

Then on Christmas morning, they all wake up to see,

Tons of presents under the tree, but Padfoot really needs to pee.

Then he turned into a mutt, and lifted up his back leg.

They all saw the yellow liquid, coming out of his back leg.


	4. Silent Night (carol)

A song for Moony

(Sung to Silent Night)

Silent Night, the moon is bright,

He's alone, hid from sight.

He is shunned from others his kind,

This is the life that fate has assigned.

He will be forever alone,

He will be forever alone.

Silent Night, the moon is bright,

Three new friends, unaware of his plight.

They'd be gone if they knew the truth,

Of the werewolf and his stolen youth,

So, forever alone,

So, forever alone.

Silent Night, the moon is bright,

Struggling through eternal night.

They have unmasked his tragic tale,

They see he is broken, beaten and frail.

He has nothing to hide,

For they will remain by his side.


	5. Deck the Halls (carol)

Christmas Time

Christmas time has entered Hogwarts

Fa la la la la, la la la la

Snow has filled the garden square courts

Fa la la la la, la la la la

Santa's visiting the common rooms

Fa la la, la la la, la la la

Or is it Hagrid in a costume?

Fa la la la la, la la la la

Four young lads and one young lass

Fa la la la la, la la la la

Are dreaming of what they want in class

Fa la la la la, la la la la

Remus wants a book collection

Fa la la, la la la, la la la

Peter just wants some affection

Fa la la la la, la la la la

James just wants a date with Lily

Fa la la la la, la la la la

Lily wants James to stop acting needy

Fa la la la la, la la la la

Padfoot wants a brand new hair brush

Fa la la, la la la, la la la

Cause he's got a date, he's in a big rush!

Fa la la la la, la la la la


	6. Away in a Manger (carol)

Hidden by a secret

**(A/N- We know this isn't actually about Christmas, but hay ho!)**

Hidden by a secret,

Knows not of his fate

The baby is sleeping,

Protected from hate

Innocence in his face,

Unaware of the plight

The Order is waning,

Their falling tonight

But baby worry not,

You're protected from he

A friendship is keeping,

You safe here with me

But would he betray us,

Would he leave our side?

The three of us would he,

Tell of where we hide?

Silence all around here,

The time passes on

We know now dear baby,

Our secret has gone

The darkness is approaching,

So baby be strong

For the time is now coming,

When you will be alone


	7. Have yourself a merry little Christmas

I'll eat you, my lovely little cupcake

I'll eat you, my lovely little cupcake,

On this Christmas Eve,

From now on,

We'll be together, you can't leave.

Your icing, is a delight to my taste buds,

And the rich, indulging cream,

I love you,

Together it's as if we're meant to be.

I take a bite out of your sponge,

Then I have to take one more,

After a few chomps you are gone,

Now it's you I cry for.

Through the years,

We'll always be together,

Except that isn't so.

I'm thinking it is time for me to let go

For I've eat you now my sights have turned to a Chateaux


	8. Fairytale of New York (song)

Fairytale of Chop Pork

**A/N:** **We don't support Snape/Lily, or Padfoot/Lily, but it just fitted with the song :)**

**Chracters**

Padfoot

_James_

_Both_

It was Christmas Eve deer

At the Hogs Head

Dumbledore said to me, shouldn't you be in Azkaban

And then he sang a song

About the guys he'd like to woo

I turned my face away

And dreamed about you

You were a lucky one

Got the girl and a son

But then you left me

The fours gone down to three

So Happy Christmas

I'm coming baby

I fell through the curtain

Cause of my bitch cousin

_I'm your best friend not your baby_

_But if you ask nice then maybe_

_Cause Lily won't mind_

She's too busy with Snape

So just grab hold of my hand

On this cold Christmas Eve

_Now you've given me nightmares_

_About Snape and Lily_

_It's disgusting_

It is vile

I'll see that for a while

_Well it's your own damn fault_

_You perverted dog_

_Lily is faithful_

_Smart, awesome and beautiful_

Then what the hell

Is she doing with you?

_So the dead Marauders, Padfoot and Prongs,_

_Were singing of Chop Pork_

_Which was their silly take_

_Of F-tale New York_

_You're a jerk_

_You're a whore_

But Lily wants more

She'd rather some awesome hot dude like me

You're stupid and sarcastic

_But my Ego's fantastic_

_It's one of the reasons my wife is with me_

_So the dead Marauders, Padfoot and Prongs,_

_Were singing of Chop Pork_

_Which was their silly take_

_Of F-tale New York_

You know she loves you mate

But I love ya more

_You're sounding very gay_

Who cares it's Christmas Day

_Let's go find Moony_

And go get Lily

_And then find Wormtail_

And kick is big fat ass

_So the dead Marauders, Padfoot and Prongs,_

_Were singing of Chop Pork_

_Which was their silly take_

_Of F-tale New York_


	9. All I want for Christmas is you (song)

All I want for Christmas is books

**(A/N- Everyone has a friend who never gets them what they want. We think Remus would have had three)**

I don't want a lot for Christmas,

There is just one thing I need

I have asked you all kindly,

To leave your jokes away from me

I don't want your ill thought gifts,

So please just stick to my small list

Make my wish come true,

All I want for Christmas is books!

I don't want a picture of

Your mother having a bath

Padfoot I'd much rather,

A lovely big textbook of math

And Prongs I don't want a stuffed deer,

Or a Golden Snitch this year

A book of spells would make me happy,

And would spread some Christmas cheer

I just want a large selection,

Of several different book collections

Make my wish come true,

All I want for Christmas is books!

Books maybe!

Oh I've not asked for much this Christmas,

Certainly not toy ships sinking

Or a large dominoes pizza,

Wormtail what were you thinking

I bought stuff from your three long lists,

But you've not stuck to mine at all

You're giving me random gifts,

Even though my list was small

Please guys just listen to my plea,

And make a happy werewolf of me

What more can I do?

Maybe, all I want for Christmas is books!

Books maybe!

Oh! It's Christmas day, and you've opened all your gifts,

And you pass me my gifts, they look very promising,

I pull the bright wrapping back, then rip the paper away,

And well let's just say you have given me a book but,

Next time make it have much less girls!

Oh I only wanted a book with words,

Not with a bunch of naked birds

I just want a special book,

That has been approved by nerds

So maybe next year at Christmas Time,

Listen to this final line-

For God's sake you three screws, all I want for Christmas is books!


End file.
